herofandomcom-20200223-history
Osana Najimi
Osana Najimi is character of Yandere Simulator. She is the first introduced rival and a student at Akademi High. She will be used as a tutorial at the beginning of the full game. It should be noted that the character who stands under the cherry tree southwest of the plaza is Rival-chan. The original design for Osana had Rival-chan's appearance, but YandereDev thought she didn't look "tsundere" enough. There is now a new appearance for Osana. Rival-chan is the student with the original model, who is now considered a different character. She is a well-known character voiced by Brittany Lauda. Description Osana and Senpai have been close friends ever since they were very young children. They have always lived next-door to each other, and have always walked to school together. Despite their closeness, Osana is quite rude and harsh towards Senpai; she is always easily irritated and quick to anger when he is around. The reason for this behavior is because Osana has developed romantic feelings for Senpai, but she is afraid of letting him know how she truly feels about him. She doesn't want him to know how she really feels about him, so she is mean to him at almost every opportunity. However, her true desire is to confess her feelings to him underneath the cherry tree behind the school...and if nothing stops her, that day will come very soon. Personality Osana Najimi is a tsundere, meaning that she is hostile and cold towards someone before eventually warming up and becoming sweeter. Regardless of Osana's rudeness and Senpai's ignorance, Osana is still very considerate. Relationships Senpai Osana and Senpai are very close, they are childhood friends and regularly spend time together, meeting together in the morning every day, Osana has a crush on him but he is oblivious, as a result, she tries to impress him in the days leading up to her confession. Osana, Senpai, and Hanako all played together when they were younger. Osana has a crush on him, although he does not seem to be aware of it. If Osana entered a relationship with Senpai she would give him "tough love" and would lecture him about leading a carefree life and would encourage him to pursue a career that involves one of his interests. This would eventually lead him to become an author or a horticulturalist. Info-chan The second intro does not state why Info-chan is going against Osana. Info-chan simply wants Osana to suffer, suggesting a relationship between the two. Hanako Yamada Osana, Senpai, and Hanako played together as children. Osana might be the only person that Hanako would be willing to "give" Senpai to. Hanako wouldn't really look at Osana as competition, or a threat, or an enemy. Hanako would be very sad if Osana died. Suitor In the future, Yandere-chan can matchmake Osana with her suitor. Quotes Trivia *Osana's the only child. *Her name means Childhood Friend in English. *Because Tsundere-chan was removed, Osana will be the only Tsundere in the game. *Osano Najimi is the male counterpart of her. Category:Mature Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Weaklings Category:Victims Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Anime Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Falsely Accused Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Protector of Innocence